


Victor's Fun

by BlueTrekSkates



Series: Little Trust [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Anxiety Attacks, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Diapers, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Healthy Relationships, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, References to Depression, daddy!yuuri, little!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTrekSkates/pseuds/BlueTrekSkates
Summary: Viktor loves taking care of his Yuuri. He takes him at his worst anxiety attacks and his best little moments.But sometimes, Viktor wishes that he knew the release that Yuuri felt when he was little.With a supportive fiance, he is about to find out.





	1. Conversations

 

Viktor loved taking care of Yuuri. He had always been a caring soul. Before Yuuri, Viktor exercised his caretaking muscles in different ways. At the rink, he took Yurio under his wing. He immediately got a dog that he could coddle and pamper at his first chance. But even with his rink mates and his dog, he felt there was something missing. His home still felt empty.

 

Then, in came Yuuri and suddenly his drab apartment was full of life _. He _ was full of life. He finally had the chance to care for someone who he knew would care for him in return.

 

He admitted to himself that some of his caring came from wanting to ignore his own depression, but Yuuri had caught him quick enough and scolded him for not taking care of himself. Now they were on more equal footing.  

 

When Yuuri came to him and opened up about his little side, he remembered being hesitant, but excited to find a new way in which to care for Yuuri. He loved changing him, playing with him and feeding him. Being Yuuri’s caregiver was a rewarding experience. Something he wouldn’t trade for the world.

 

But sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to take Yuuri’s place.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Viktor and Yuuri were comfortably settled on the couch. Viktor, reading his book with his feet in Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri concentrating on his game he was playing. Viktor had been mindlessly staring at the page he was on for a while now. He was too distracted by the thoughts that had been racing through his head.

 

Whenever they were “playing” as they came to call it, Yuuri always looked like he was having so much fun. He was so carefree. Viktor wanted to know what playing in that way would feel like. He wanted to know how it felt to completely let all of your cares just melt away. Viktor had struggled with depression for most of his life, but he never had any sort of healthy outlet. He would simply throw himself into his skating. But to be able to let go? Viktor envied that.

 

He wanted to try and be little, but he didn’t know if Yuuri would be up to it. Not everyone could switch. Viktor didn’t want to push Yuuri out of his comfort zone just for a silly curiosity. One thing was for sure though; he would never know if he didn’t ask.

 

Steeling himself with a new sense of determination, he looked up from his book to look at his fiance. “Hey Yuuri?” He received a noncommittal grunt in response. Viktor closed his eyes and sighed before he asked, “Could a caregiver ever be a little?” 

 

That seemed to get his attention. Yuuri’s eyes widened a little as he paused his game. He put down his controller and turned to face his fiance fully. He hesitated before speaking, his eyes darting up to the ceiling, looking for his words. “It’s not terribly common, but they can, yes. Why do you ask? Did you, maybe, want to try?”

 

Viktor avoided Yuuri’s gaze. Instead opting for nervously fiddling with the edges of his book. He knew Yuuri of all people wouldn’t judge, but he still had a hard time opening up. “Yeah?” He gave a small shrug, feeling his shoulders start to hunch in. “I mean, you are always so relaxed and carefree when you’re like that. And I’m…” He had to stop. He hated talking about how he really felt. Even with Yuuri it was still hard. He was getting better, but it was still a struggle.

 

When Viktor looked up to meet his fiance’s eyes, he was met with a look of sweet sympathy. “Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri sighed as he motioned for Viktor to settle himself in his lap. Viktor complied, curling into his chest. Yuuri started carding his fingers through his silvery, soft hair. He waited silently for Viktor to open up on his own.

 

“I just…. You know how hard it is for me to… open up. How hard it is for me to… let someone else take care of me. And you know I love taking care of you, I do. Just, sometimes I wish I could be taken care of like that. To not have to worry about anything. To just… be innocent like that and be truly vulnerable. Let someone take care of me for once.” He sighed and turned so his face was buried in Yuuri’s shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe it would help me be able to open up.”

 

Yuuri paused in his ministrations to kiss Viktor’s head. “I love you,” he stated simply.

 

VIktor looked up and gave him a sad smile. “I love you too.”

 

Yuuri continued to pet Viktor’s hair as he settled back into his chest. “Thank you.” Yuuri paused as he looked up at him in confusion. “For trusting me. I know how hard it is for you to talk about how you are really feeling sometimes. Like I said, this,” he paused, motioning a finger back and forth between the two of them. “This relationship goes both ways. You know I will always listen, no matter how small or insignificant you think the thing is.”

 

“I know that. Logically, I know. But sometimes… well, you know how my depression can get,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s arms.

 

“I know, honey, I know. Just like you know how my anxiety can get. I agree with you though. I think trying little time will be good for you. I know the stress of choreographing for me and  competing after taking a year off is really getting to you. You need to relax.” 

 

Viktor couldn’t help but sigh. Yuuri was right. He thought he could choreograph, coach and compete all at the same time, but it had been suicide. Only a month into his crazy regimine and he had come down with the worst cold he had in ages just because of the strain. Since then, he passed on the coaching to Yakov, but doing the two was still stressful. 

 

“You’re right. I know you’re right. Thank you for understanding.”

 

Yuuri gave a soft chuckle, shaking Viktor slightly with every laugh. “Well I would hope I understood. Who better to understand the want to be a little, than a little?” He gave Viktor another peck on the head before he reached to the coffee table and grabbed his controller to resume his game. 

 

Viktor gave a hum of contentment as he snuggled against Yuuri’s chest. That conversation went so well. It’s not that he expected it to go poorly, he was just nervous. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention to Yuuri’s game. “So, what’s happening in this one?”

 

Yuuri excitedly launched into the story of his very confusing game as he tried to keep from dying. Before he could fall asleep on his chest, he extracted himself to return to his book. He still had a hard time concentrating on it, but now it was from excitement for the things to come.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

As they were getting settled in that night Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at his fiance who was currently rifling through his box. “Love, what are you doing? Looking for treasure?”

 

“No,” he said, voice slightly muffled by the chest he currently had his head buried in. “I’m just looking to see if I have any of my onesies from when I was a bit bigger. Mine will probably be too small for you since you’re torso is taller and more built than mine. But,” he sighed as he removed his head from the chest. “It looks like I got rid of them to make space in the move. So we’ll have to get you new ones.”

 

Viktor smiled fondly at his fiance as he walked back to their bed, Michi in tow. “Oh, Yuuri! That’s so sweet!” He gushed as he tackled him to the bed, making Yuuri squeak in response. “Already thinking about things to help me be little?” 

 

“Of course! I’m excited for you to experience this. And, I mean, remember how nervous you were to take care of me? I’m even more nervous.” Viktor couldn’t help but give Yuuri a look of disbelief before Yuuri continued. “Anxiety, you know? I want to make sure you have fun.”

 

“Silly Yuuri, if I’m with you I’m sure to have fun. If I don’t like being little, it won’t be your fault. It will be because I just don’t like it. But, I’m sure you will do fine.” Viktor paused, trying to think of how he could assuage his fiance. “I know! Let’s make a list! That way we have a physical representation of what we need to get me started.”

 

Yuuri shuffled so he was sitting up against the headboard. “I like the sound of that. Here, I’ll get my laptop to look at some websites and you get a note ready on your phone.” Just like that he bounded from where he had just situated himself and jogged to the living room to gather his laptop. Viktor felt his chest warm with affection for the Japanese man. He was always so loving and accepting. He truly didn’t deserve that man.

 

Back before he could count to thirty, Yuuri sat cross legged next to the Russian. “Okay, so I guess the first question would be how old do you think you would like to be?”

 

Viktor lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “I… I guess I’ve never thought about it. What’s the difference. Aren’t you just a little?”

 

Yuuri looked to the ceiling in contemplation, as if the answer he was looking for was written there. “There is a difference. The biggest difference would be littles and middles.” He set down the laptop to face his fiance. “So, for example, I am a little. I personally teeter around the one to three age mark. But a little could go all the way up to ten or twelve. A middle is someone who identifies as more of a teenager. So twelve through fifteen give or take. Littles enjoy cartoons and child toys and possibly diapers and the like. Middles can be a bit bratty sometimes and are just generally more immature than childlike. Does that make sense?”

 

Viktor said hesitantly, “Yes? I think so. If that’s the case, I think I’d probably similar to you? Around one to three.”

 

Yuuri nodded, turning back to his laptop. “Okay that gives us a starting point. You will probably want onesies?” He glanced over to see Viktor nod as he typed into his phone. “I’ll check a few of these here that I think you’ll like. How about diapers? Do you think you will want to wear them?” 

 

Now it was Viktor’s turn to concentrate. It was a harder question. He still didn’t know how he felt about putting on a diaper. But then he thought about how he felt himself slip into that caregiver roll when he changed Yuuri, it must be even better for the one actually wearing the diaper. “I’d like to try it. If I don’t like it then you can always use them.”

 

“Exactly. I was running low on diapers anyways. And even the onesies. If you decide you don’t like being little I can always use the onesies because, let’s be honest. After I retire I am probably going to gain some weight back, so I’ll need the next size up.” Yuuri clicked a box. “Okay, pacifiers? Bottles? Did you want to try nap mittens?” At Viktor’s confused look, he explained, “They are those things you put over a baby’s hands so they don’t scratch themselves in their sleep.” 

 

“Hmm, yes to the first two. No to the mittens. I don’t see a point in those for me.” He finished typing a new line in his note before looking back at Yuuri. “Are we missing anything?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you need toys and things. If we are both going to be little, then we need to expand on the toys we already have. And you  _ definitely  _ need your own stuffie.” Yuuri shut the laptop and slid it under the bed. “We can always go to the store some time soon?” 

 

Once they had finished planning the trip to get Viktor’s supplies they started to drift to sleep. He could hardly wait.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Okay so I was thinking, and I want to get you all of your toys as a surprise for your playtime.” Yuuri had skated up to the side of the rink where Viktor was drinking his water. This happened to be a mistake, since as soon as Yuuri finished his sentence he promptly spit it out.

 

Yuuri took a beat to look concerned before bending over in laughter. “Hey!” Viktor shouted. “That isn’t funny! Some of it came out of my nose.” He proceeded to give Yuuri his famous pouty face to try and make him feel guilty, but it didn’t seem to be working.

 

“I’m sorry honey. It’s just, the look on your face was priceless.” He apologized with a kiss to the tip of Viktor’s nose.

 

“You can’t spring stuff like that on me while we’re at the rink,” Viktor continued to pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. If Yuuri was going to poke fun at him for wanting to be little, then he was going to pull out all of the pouty stops. 

 

Yuuri simply rolled his eyes playfully and crooned, “Oh like you haven’t done the exact same.”

 

Viktor paused, knowing that his fiance was right. He sighed as he dropped his arms back to his sides. “That’s fair I suppose.”

 

“What can I say? I’m excited that you’re trying this,” Yuuri laughed as he started to do some playful figures at the edge of the rink. He had joy written in every feature. And Viktor was glad that he was so happy to share this experience with him. Except….

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side in confusion as he took another swig from his water bottle. “Nervous? Why?”

 

Viktor felt his heart quicken with nerves. With a shaking voice he whispered, “Can we maybe talk about this at home. I can’t- I don’t…”

 

“It’s fine love,” Yuuri was quick to comfort him, taking both of his hands in his own. “I shouldn’t have brought it up during practice. Especially since you aren’t as used to it as I am.”

 

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Bringing Yuuri’s hands up to his face, he placed a gentle kiss on his matching ring before releasing them and ordering him to start another jumping pass.

 

As Yuuri continued to skate, Viktor let his mind wander onto more troubling subjects. His return to the ice hadn’t been as smooth as he had originally hoped. After his first week of rigorous practice he had sprained his wrist in a bad fall. While it could have been worse, he was still forbidden from jumps for the following two weeks.

 

Then his favorite pair of skates gave out. Luckily he was only doing simple figures when it had happened, but the unexpected fall made him hit his head. While there was no concussion, he was out for a few days to make sure there were no complications.

 

Now, a month out from his first competition since his return to the ice, he had a stress fracture on his right foot that had him benched for two more months. Because of this he had to drop out of all of his competitions preceding the Grand Prix series. Viktor was grateful that he could still compete in the prestigious competition, but it wasn’t ideal that the first time he would perform in public would be at such a large scale.

 

Viktor felt tears threaten to leave his eyes as he reflected on such thoughts. Not wanting to cause a scene he flagged down Yuuri, whom he had been ignoring for too long, to let him know that he was using the restroom.

 

Once he was in the safety of the empty space he shut himself into a stall and began to cry. He was so frustrated and so stressed. Everything was too much.

 

He would never regret taking the year off to coach Yuuri. If he hadn’t there was no way he would have medaled last season. His inspiration had all but disappeared. Yuuri had rekindled his passion for life and he would spend the rest of his own thanking the man for what he had done.

 

No, he didn’t cry for going to Yuuri. He cried for all of the frustrations. He cried for fall after fall. Injury after injury. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back at all. Maybe this was the universe's way of  telling him it was over. He let out a sob at the very thought.

 

Viktor was so absorbed in his own meltdown that he didn’t hear the click of skate guards enter the restroom. It wasn’t until the individual gave a soft rap on his stall door that Viktor realized he wasn’t alone. At the intrusive sound Viktor sat up straight and stifled his cries. “Wh-who is it?” He asked through a wavering voice.

 

“It’s your favorite katsudon,” whispered Yuuri. Viktor let out a sigh as he opened the stall door to let his fiance in.

 

Yuuri was just as tall as him when he was in his skates. Yuuri gave him one look and opened his arms in a silent invitation.

 

Viktor collapsed into his grasp, his sobs starting anew.

 

Yuuri softly shushed his cries as he maneuvered them over to a nearby bench. “It’s okay, Vitya. Let it all out.”

 

Viktor just cried and cried in his lover’s arms. The stress of the last few months had finally broken the dam that kept everything in.

 

After Viktor’s sobs had quieted to soft hiccups, Yuuri shifted him so that he could see his face. “Why don’t I pack up my stuff and we can go get some of your favorite hot cocoa and watch some disney. Does that sound good?”

 

Viktor shook his head. “No no. We can’t. You can’t. You have a competition in a month. We need to keep running through your routines.”

 

Yuuri grabbed his head to stop it from shaking. He gently caressed his cheeks as he tilted his gaze to meet his own. “What did you tell me about my mental health?”

 

Viktor sighed, knowing where Yuuri was going with this conversation. “That everyone needs to take a mental health day.”

 

“Ready to act on those words?” Yuuri gave him a soft simile.

 

“But I’m the coach,” Viktor continued to protest. “I need to be there for you.”

 

“And I’m your fiance. Let me be there for you.” Yuuri tilted his forehead to meet his own. They sat there head to head, nose to nose, as Yuuri whispered, “This goes both ways, remember.”

 

“Yeah. You’re right,” the stubborn man finally conceded. “Can we order in tonight?”

 

“We’ll get everything that goes against our diets.”

 

Viktor smiled for the first time since he entered the rink that day. “I love you so much.”

 

“Let me get my things.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they  made it home, hot cocoas in hand, Viktor was emotionally wrung out. He put his cooling cup on their coffee table in the living room as he sat with his head in his hands. What Yuuri said had helped, but it still would take time to heal the hurt he felt in his heart and soul.

 

As he sat there he couldn’t help but spiral downwards again. He was such a burden to Yuuri. He didn’t need someone who was so broken when he had his own problems to deal with. He was the one who was supposed to take care of Yuuri, not the other way around.

 

Suddenly his spiral was interrupted by a familiar fluffy blanket being placed over his shoulders. Viktor started as he was enveloped in the warmth. Picking up a corner, he held it up to his face and inhaled. It was warm and fresh out of the dryer. It held the scent of clean linen and a light bit of peppermint. 

 

“I put it in the dryer when we got home and added some of your favorite essential oils.” Yuuri smiled down at him and began to pet his hair. “I think you need a little tlc, hmm?” He asked tilting his head to the side as he sat down on the couch next to Viktor. 

 

Viktor simply nodded feeling the tears build up in his eyes once more. He made himself into a comfortable burrito before snuggling into Yuuri’s side. Just as he was about to close up his arms into the blanket Yuuri stopped him. “Wait,” he held up a hand to stop him before running out of the room for a moment.

 

When he returned he was holding Michi. “Here,” he said, handing the well loved bear to Viktor. “He’s good at protecting you from the bad thoughts.”

 

Viktor smiled down at the stuffed offering with a sense of deep gratitude. He gave it a kiss on the head before bundling up with it in the blanket; its furry head popping out of the burrito to watch the movie with them.. 

 

Yuuri held up a few choices of movies, but none of them was what he was looking for. Turning on netflix, they went to the family movie section until Viktor’s eyes lit up as he spotted what he wanted. “That one,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket cocooning him.

 

“Anastasia?” Yuuri asked. “Sure thing love bug.” Viktor preened under the new nickname as Yuuri pressed play.

 

They stayed cuddled throughout the movie. But a few minutes into it Yuuri shifted Viktor so that he was sitting up against him. Once he was comfortably settled he began to feed him his hot chocolate carefully. The pure gesture made Viktor blush. He loved being taken care of like this.

 

Part way through the movie they paused so they could place a to go order. For once they were in the mood for absolute junk. They ordered some greasy pizza before continuing the movie.

 

By the time the movie finished the pizza had arrived. When the doorbell rang, Viktor made a move to extract himself from his cocoon only to have Yuuri stop him. “Don’t worry love bug. I’ve got it.”

 

When he returned he had the pizza box and two cups of soda. Only one wasn’t a normal cup; it was one of Yuuri’s sippy cups for when he was feeling little. “I just want to take care of you,” he explained, settling them down together again. “I figured there would be less chance of spill with this than with a glass.”

 

“You don’t have to…” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s neck.

 

“But I want to,” Yuuri smiled. “I know when I’ve had a bad anxiety day I just want to cuddle up and have someone take care of me. So I want to do the same for you.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” 

 

“I could never be too good to you.”

 

Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s grasp as they put on another movie in the background. Yuuri proceeded to hand feed Viktor his pizza as they half watched the colors dancing across the screen.

 

But their peace was short lived, for there was only one person in the house that loved Pizza more than Viktor and Yuuri; and that was Makkachin.

 

Suddenly a big ball of brown fur bounded onto their cuddle puddle, forcing the piece of pizza to fall from Yuuri’s hands. Makka quickly took the opportunity to snatch the rogue crust before wandering out of the room.

 

“No! Makka!” They both shouted as they struggled to extract themselves from the couch; Viktor more so than Yuuri since he was still trapped in the confines of his blanket.

 

By the time they caught the dog the pizza was long gone. But in his efforts to lose his masters, he had proceeded to knock over the open box of pizza onto himself and somehow cover  himself in soda.

 

“Bad dog! Bad boy Makka,” Viktor scolded as he dragged the dog by the collar towards the bathroom.

 

“I’m so sorry! I thought I at least screwed the cap on the soda all the way… but apparently not,” Yuuri apologise as Viktor prepped the dog for a bath.

 

“It’s perfectly fine! Makka should have known better.” Viktor looked back at the dog in question. “Although, someone does spoil him when I’m not looking, Yuuuuriii.”

 

“I can’t help it!” Yuuri cried out in his own defense. “I mean, look at those eyes. How can you say no to those eyes?”

 

“That’s true,” he sighed. He then put on his puppy voice as he continued, “who has the cutest puppy face in the world? Makka Makkachin!” The dog barked happily as his master continued to clean his fur.

 

Yuuri went to leave the bathroom. “I’ll go and clean up the mess in the living room.”

 

Once the chaos from Makka’s rampage was finally cleaned, Yuuri and Viktor settled into bed for the night. They had switched positions for the night. While Yuuri usually pillowed his head on Viktor’s chest, Viktor found he needed the extra comfort and settled in on the Japanese man’s slightly softer chest. He found the steady heart beats calming as Yuuri lazily ran his fingers through Viktor’s still damp hair.

 

“It’s going to curl all funny,” Viktor whined into his chest.

 

“I think your hair is cute when it’s curly, “Yuuri hummed as he continued to mess with the damp silver mop of hair.

 

Viktor enjoyed the silence for a few more moments before he whispered, “Yuuri?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“When do you think my stuff will be here?”

 

Yuuri stopped petting his hair for the moment, instead shifting his arm to rest of Viktor’s shoulder. “Probably by next Friday, why?”

 

“If it’s in…” he hesitated for a moment, still not used to asking for such intimate help. “Can we play next weekend? I think I need to let go of… all of this.”

 

“Absolutely sweetheart,” he said placing a gentle kiss into his hair. “Absolutely. And tomorrow we can go to the store and pick out some stuffies for you, how does that sound?”

 

Viktor snuggled even deeper into Yuuri’s chest. “Thank you love. Thank you.”

 

Yuuri hummed in approval before returning to his gentle petting motion. As he continued, Yuuri started to hum a tune under his breath. Viktor smiled when he recognised that it was one of the ones he had sang to him before and let the familiar melody lull him into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day was an off day for them. So, as promised, they went to the nearest toy store for Viktor to pick out a stuffed animal for his new little adventures.

 

When they arrived at the plushie aisle, Viktor was… overwhelmed to say the least. The shelves were stacked taller than even he could reach with all sorts of different stuffed toys. There were giant bears and tiny hamsters. There were stuffed puppies in pink and bunnies in rainbow. All different plushies of different shapes and colors were spread out before them. Both Yuuri and VIktor felt a soft flutter of excitement in their stomachs as they looked at the possibilities.

 

The first thing that caught Viktor’s eye was a teddy bear that was big enough for one of them to fall asleep on. He whipped his head around to Yuuri with sparkles dancing in their eyes. “No, Vitya. You need something realistic. That’s just plain ridiculous.”

 

Viktor pouted out his bottom lip in protest. “But Yuuri! It looks so comfy!”

 

Yuuri only crossed his arms, standing firm in his resolution. “No. You need a personal stuffie. Not a new bed.”

 

“Come on, Yuuri. You can’t tell me that you’re little side doesn’t want it.”

 

Even though a light blush bloomed across his cheeks, Yuuri still protested. “That’s not the point.”

 

“But Yuuri,” whined Viktor.

 

“But Vitya,” mocked Yuuri in a similar tone.

 

Viktor finally slumped in defeat.“Ugh. Fine.” Now that he had lost that fight, he turned his attention back to the wall of colorful plushies in front of him.

 

Even though he was faced with a sea of fluff, finding the perfect companion wasn’t hard. Viktor’s eyes almost immediately found the plush for him. The stuffie in question was a light blush pink and had corduroy fur. The dog’s ears were long and floppy and it was soft and pliant; perfect for tight snuggling.

 

Spinning around on his heels to face Yuuri, Viktor nodded enthusiastically as he clutched his new friend to his chest. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri cooed as he ruffled the man’s silver hair. “Now, since we’re here I want to get your surprises for play time. Do you want do give your stuffie to me and I’ll meet you at the Starbucks down the block?”

 

Viktor nodded in response. He quickly gave Yuuri the plush as he kissed him on the cheek before leaving the store.

 

He enjoyed the quiet walk to the cafe, even if his foot was starting to bother him. He was too happy to care. What did he do to deserve such a caring fiance? Picking up a sugary coffee, Viktor settled in at a window seat and scrolled on his phone while he waited for Yuuri to finish up at the toy store.

 

He would occasionally look up from his phone with a silly grin on his face when he thought about what Yuuri was doing for him. He was fantasizing about what kind of toys Yuuri was getting for him when a familiar mop of messy black hair popped into his line of vision. He waved at the asian man as he headed into the cafe.

 

Yuuri joined him at his table as soon as he had his own plain coffee. Viktor giggled to himself as the steam from the black liquid fogged up his love’s glasses. “Did you find everything you needed.”

 

“Just about.”Yuuri nodded as he took another sip. Once he was finished a big smile broke across his face.  “I’m so excited to share this with you.”

 

Viktor smiled and laughed in return. “Me too!”

 

When they finally returned home Yuuri sent Viktor into the house before him. “Go straight to the bedroom.” He ordered with a smile as he all but shoved the silver haired man towards their building. “And don’t you dare come out until I tell you to.”

 

“I promise! I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise!”

 

“Good boy,” Yuuri said again as he kissed Viktor on the temple.

 

Something in Viktor’s stomach curled in pleasure at the praise. Yuuri had Viktor under his thumb and he didn’t even know it.

 

Once he reached the apartment he was brought to a halt. Waiting on their doorstep was a pile of packages from a familiar vendor. Viktor gave out a little squeal of excitement as he clumsily gathered the packages in his arms and went right to their bedroom. As soon as he dumped the boxes and bags on their bed he shut the door behind him. Part of him wanted to rip into the packages right now, but another, stronger, part of him wanted to experience every beginning step of this with his Yuuri.

 

Firm in his decision he began to pace in their bedroom as he waited for Yuuri to finish hiding the bags of toys.

 

After five minutes Yuuri finally poked his head into their room. “Alright Viktor! You can come out now.” just then he noticed the pile of packages on the bed. “Oh! Is that-”

 

“Yes! They were on the front step! I wanted to open them with you though.”

 

Yuuri walked over to sit on the bed, dragging Viktor down to sit with him. “Oh, love bug. You’re so sweet!”

 

Viktor grabbed the package on top and looked at Yuuri with a silent plea for permission. “Wait. Let me get scissors for you.”

 

When he returned with them, Viktor began to open his first, and biggest, package. It was his own package of diapers. There was one pack of blue bear diapers and one with purple. 

 

Setting the packs to the side, he continued on with the next biggest box. Looking at the shipping label, he gave a little giggle of excitement. This was the package he was looking forward to the most. Once he opened it he pulled out several new onsies and footie pyjamas that he could wear. Picking up one that was adorned with unicorns he kneeled on the bed and held it up to his torso in an attempt to see if it would fit.

 

“Oo I love that one Vitya!” Yuuri marveled at the new garment. “You should probably try it on before we play.”

 

“Right,” Viktor nodded, grabbing one of the footie onesies as he went to try them on in the bathroom. 

 

Once he was hidden in the bathroom Yuuri shouted through the door, “If it’s a little baggy in the crotch area that’s okay. You want there to be a bit of room for the diaper.”

 

“Okay, got it!” Viktor replied as he undressed.

 

When he finally figured out how to work the onesie it looked… so cute! He beamed at himself in the mirror as he modeled the new garment. As much as he enjoyed the unicorn onesie, he stripped it off so that he could try on the footie pyjamas. Once he was sure that they had enough room in the crotch for his needs, he changed back into his normal clothes. Some part of him wanted to wait for their little time for Yuuri to see him for the first time.

 

When he emerged from the bathroom, he put the clothes in his hands into the pile that was already on his bed. “They fit perfectly!”

 

The next hour was spent opening all of the remaining packages. After they were done the bed was filled with dozens of new items that would assist them in their future play dates. “Well, we certainly won’t have a shortage of items for you for your little time,” Yuuri commented as he looked upon the pile.

 

Viktor started absentmindedly fidgeting with one of the pacifiers they had recently bought. “I still feel like it was too much… What if this is all a failed experiment?”

 

Yuuri tooke the pacifier and replaced it with his own hand. “Nothing is too much for you, love bug,” he assured him with a smile. “And besides. If it is a failed experiment, I can always use these things. It’s no big deal.”

 

Viktor smiled as he touched Yuuri’s forehead with his own. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

Yuuri shrugged in response. “Eh. You won a few gold medals. Stole my heart as a teenager.” 

 

They stayed cuddled together on the bed for a few more moments before Yuuri broke the silence. “We have next weekend off…” He petered off as if waiting for Viktor’s conclusion.

 

VIktor simply nodded. “Next weekend is perfect.”

 

He couldn’t wait.


	2. Getting Ready

The following week was too short and too long at the same time. Viktor couldn’t wait for the weekend, and it showed. Practice seemed to drag more than normal; and it didn’t help that he still couldn’t skate to pass the time. But every time he felt himself start to spiral down that hole, he thought of their plans for the weekend and felt much calmer.

But again, it was too short. Don’t get him wrong, he was excited; but he was still nervous for the whole ordeal. He trusted Yuuri. He would always trust Yuuri. But to let go of all his worries completely and surrender himself? That was terrifying.

On Thursday, Yuuri noticed. They were cuddled together in bed like always; with Yuuri scrolling on his phone while Viktor played with his hair absently. Out of nowhere Yuuri brought it up, placing his phone on his chest before turning to look at the Russian. “Are you okay?”

Viktor simply put on his signature cheerey smile. “I’m perfectly fine, sunshine? Why wouldn’t I be?”

He should have known Yuuri would see through it in a heartbeat.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri shrugged as he lay on his stomach next to Viktor, head pillowed on his crossed arms. “You’ve seemed very pensive lately. And you have this sad face when you don’t think I’m looking.”

The smile melted into something similar. Something sad. His shoulders dropped as he looked at his fiance. “I thought you were a figure skater, not a detective.”

“Me? Please. I have years of experience appreciating you from afar. I know your looks.”

Viktor decided that deflecting would be his best tactic. He raised his hands defensively as he reiterated. “Really I’m fine, love.”

“Still nervous?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor through his messy fringe.

He could only nod in response. He knew if he talked, his voice would give him away.

“I would tell you don’t be, but I know from experience that only adds to frustration.” At this point Yuuri had moved so that he was straddling Viktor’s thighs, draping his arms around his waist. “What I can tell you is that I love you. And that I will be with you every step of the way.” He moved to rest his forehead against Viktors. “Remember. If you don’t like it, just say stop and we stop. We don’t even have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Viktor practically shouted, startling Yuuri back. Viktor clambored to wrap his own arms around Yuuri. “I mean, no. I want to. I just, thank you, Yuuri.” He sighed and gave a small shrug. “You know me. I can’t let go. I’m afraid.”

“What exactly are you afraid of?”

Ah yes. That was the question.

“I…” he hesitated. He was about to start chipping at what he didn’t want to. But deep down he knew that the whole point of this was to open up. If Yuuri was going to take care of him, he needed to let him in. Taking in a steadying breath, he began. “What if… we start.... And it all just crumbles down? What if I crumble down?” As he continued to speak, his voice began to waiver as he lost composure. “I need to keep it together. I can’t… I can’t.”

He finally gave up, sobbing into Yuuri’s shoulder. Depression sucked. Mental Illness sucked. It made him feel everything and nothing all at the same time.

But Yuuri was there. He would always be there. “Shhhh,” Yuuri shushed him gently as he began to rub his back. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

After a few more minutes Viktor had finally cried himself out. His breath was even, only interrupted by the occasional hiccup. Leaning back from Viktor’s strong grasp, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s glass of water from his side table. “Drink this,” he instructed, holding the glass up to the skater’s lips. “Better?” Viktor nodded.

Yuuri set the glass back down and adjusted the two of them so they were snuggled together, with Viktor’s head on Yuuri’s chest; being continually calmed by his even heartbeat and slow breaths. Once they were comfortable, Yuuri broke the silence. “If we start, and you crumble, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces and make you whole again. I’m here for you no matter what. Let me hold you together, okay?”

At his words Viktor only held onto Yuuri tighter, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Yuuri continued to hold and rock his fiance as he cried again. He would whisper words of love and affirmation until the silver haired man had finally cried himself to sleep.

“I love you Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, placing a kiss to his hair. “I love you so much.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Viktor felt much better. He assured Yuuri that he still wanted to try his own little time. Now that his mini panic attack over the whole ordeal was over, he was purely excited.

Since it was the last day of their practice for the week, Viktor knew he had to drill Yuuri harder. But all he wanted to do was call his fiance off the ice and run back home.

Swallowing his own desires for the moment, he turned his full attention to Yuuri’s step sequences. He had them down for the most part, but still wobbled a bit on his sequence going into his split jump.

But by the end of the day Viktor was confident enough with his form to let them call it a week. As they walked back to their apartment Viktor was practically skipping with excitement.

Yuuri laughed and caught his hand before he could get too far away. “Wait Vitya! What are you doing?”

“I can’t help it!” Viktor exclaimed as he spun into Yuuri’s grasp. “I’m just so excited for this weekend to finally start.”

Yuuri hummed as he reached up to kiss Viktor’s nose. “Me too, love bug. Let’s get inside from the cold, yeah?”

With a nod Yuuri pulled Viktor into their apartment building and up to their flat. Makkachin eagerly greeted his two dads with wet kisses and jumps as they entered the apartment.

The rest of the night they spent lazily around the apartment. Viktor was practically vibrating out of his skin the entire time while Yuuri tried to calm him down. Needless to say, they were both more than ready for the weekend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri made sure he was the first one to rise the next morning. Gently peeling himself out of Viktor’s octopus like grasp, he eased out of bed to get things ready for the day.

First thing he needed to prep was breakfast. He wasn’t quite sure if Viktor wanted to be his little boy right when he woke up; but just in case he did, he would be ready. He went to work prepping some batter to make Viktor’s favorite oladyi. He made some normal oladyi and some with little mouse ears. Once he was satisfied with his fritters he placed them in the oven to keep warm and poured some of Viktor’s favorite juice into a sippy cup.

WIth breakfast ready, he went to take Makka out really quick before he tried to wake up his fiance.

Once he was back in the warmth of the apartment he headed for the spare room to retrieve the toys he had purchased the week before. He brought all of the bags as quietly as he could to the living room in one trip. One by one he emptied the bags, all the while praying he wouldn’t wake Viktor. He made sure to separate the stuffed animal Viktor had picked out to the side. After that he spread out all of the other toys in a nice little group for Viktor to choose from.

Finally he went back to the bedroom to wake his sleeping fiance, pink dog in tow. Viktor was still sound asleep when he walked in. Sitting softly on the side of the bed, Yuuri leaned over to kiss Viktor on the forehead. “Vicchan. Time to wake up sleepy head.”

Soft silver eyelashes slowly fluttered open as Viktor joined the land of wakefulness. Seeing Yuuri leaning over him, Viktor gave a pleased hum and wrapped his arms around him to pin Yuuri to his torso. “Good morning, sunshine,” he mumbled through sleep slurred speech.

“Good morning to you too, love bug.” Yuuri smiled as he touched their noses together. “Are you ready to be my little boy? Or do you need some big time first?”

It took Viktor a few moments for his sleep addled brain to piece together what Yuuri meant, but once he did blush flared up on his cheeks as a big smile crept across his face. He simply nodded enthusiastically, accidentally bumping their heads together.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, little one. Let’s get you ready for the day, hm?”

With that Yuuri pulled Viktor out of bed and towards their master bath. He placed Viktor in front of the sink with his toothbrush. “Now, can you be a good boy and brush those teeth for me while I get your bath ready?” Again, Viktor only nodded, but he still looked happy. Satisfied, Yuuri turned to the bath and got it ready for his love bug.

Once he gets the bath at the perfect temperature and adds bubbles, he turns back to Viktor who is just finishing up brushing his teeth. When he rinses out his mouth, Yuuri takes his hand and leads him to sit on the lid of the toilet. “Can you smile for me? I need to make sure you got all of those pearly whites.” Viktor giggled and gave Yuuri a big smile in response. “Look at my beautiful boy. Let’s get you all clean now, yeah?”

Yuuri stood him up and carefully helped him out of his underwear and into the bubble bath. Viktor settled into the bubbles and started to push his hands through the sudsy water. “Here,” said Yuuri, handing Viktor a toy boat and some ducks. “Why don’t you play a little bit?”

Viktor hesitantly took the duck from Yuuri’s hand before starting to slowly splash it in the water. As Viktor became acclimated to his new role, he opened up more. He began to smile and giggle as he played with the toys.

Yuuri smiled at his lovely boy who was enjoying bath time. Taking a cup from the side of the tub he poured water over Viktor’s head while shielding his eyes. Viktor stopped playing and hummed in contentment when Yuuri began to massage his scalp with his favorite minty shampoo. As he continued his ministrations over the rest of Viktor’s body, he could see his fiance slip deeper into his little space.

By the time they were done with the tub the water was barely warm. As Yuuri helped his fiance out of the tub Viktor spoke for the first time since entering this play. “S’cold,” he whimpered as his wet skin hit the cool air of their apartment.

Yuuri cooed as he quickly wrapped him in a big towel. “I know baby. I know. Don’t you worry. I’m going to get you into some nice warm footies. How does that sound?”

Viktor gave him a shy smile in response as he let Yuuri lead him back into their bedroom. Once he was deposited on the bed, Yuuri turned back to Viktor’s box to retrieve an outfit for the day. There was a set of blue onesies that he remembered Viktor being excited about, so he made sure to grab those. Once he had the footies, he grabbed the diaper supplies, a pacifier and his pink stuffed dog.

Turning around he saw Viktor curling under their comforter; as if he was hiding from Yuuri. The Japanese man let a small smile play across his lips as he played into the game Viktor was playing. “Oh no!” he gasped with fake shock. “Where did my love bug go?”

Small, muffled laughter bubbled up from under the covers. Yuuri creeped over to the bed and grasped at the covers. Without any warning, he popped his head under the covers and saw his Vitya, still naked and curled up in a ball under the covers. His face hidden in his knees.

Now he was a bit more concerned. Discarding the change of clothes to the side of the bed, Yuuri crawled onto the bed and rearranged the blankets so that Viktor wa practically swaddled in the down duvet. “Are you sure you’re okay Vitya? I know some of this might be scaring you so I need you to talk to me, okay?”

Viktor slowly nodded before burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. The black haired man heard a muffled “ ‘kay” from the older man. His response was to simply start rocking him slowly and pet his hair. He wouldn’t try and push Viktor to talk, knowing he would open up when he was ready.

After ten minutes of comforting silence Viktor shifted to free his mouth from Yuuri’s shoulder. Taking a shaky breath he began to speak. “I love you.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up. He was expecting Viktor to back out. To take back wanting to try little time. He didn’t expect the emotion to be one based in such pure joy.

“Oh bunny,” he sighed as he placed a gentle kiss in his hair. “I love you too sweetheart. Is that why you’re crying?”

Viktor buried his face into his shoulder again and nodded furiously. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the gesture as he gripped him tighter. “It’s okay love bug. I’ve got you.”

They were content to sit there for a little while longer in that state of loving bliss. But Makkachin was obviously ready to play. The big ball of fur bounded up on the bed and attacked them with kisses.

The laugh that burst from Viktor’s lips was pure magic.

Yuuri beamed as he watched his love finally let go and just be.

“Silly puppy!” He giggled as he half heartedly pushed the dog off of himself. “Too many kisses!”

Yuuri grabbed Makkachin by the collar and lead him to the hallway. “We’ll be right out Makka. Little bunny still needs to get some clothes on.”

Once the door was closed he turned back to his blushing fiancé on their bed. “Okay Vitya,” he smiled as he walked towards him. “Time to get dressed!”

Viktor started to bounce where he sat as he watched Yuuri approach.

First, Yuuri put out a fresh diaper and guided Viktor so that he sat in the new garment. As he reached down to grab the baby powder Yuuri found his face close to Viktor’s stomach. Without so much as a second thought, he placed a kiss right on his belly button. The action made Viktor hum in contentment. Wanting a further response from the man, Yuuri dove back in and blew a raspberry into the toned plain of his stomach.

Viktor burst into a fit of giggles as he bat at Yuuri’s head. “ ‘top it Yuuri! Tickles!”

“Oh yes!” He laughed as he began to tickle his sides. “You are my tickly, giggly boy!” He didn’t persist for too long. He ended his barrage of tickling fingers with a kiss on the nose.

Getting back to work, he sprinkled the powder and taped him up. Once the undergarment was secure, he picked up the set of footie pajamas and eased them onto Viktor’s pliant form.

After he was all dressed Yuuri grabbed a pacifier clip and attached it to his front. He didn’t want him to lose his first paci.

“There we go! Cute as a button.” Yuuri punctuated the end of the statement by poking his nose with his index finger.

Viktor giggled again at the gesture. But his attention was quickly drawn to the dummy on the end of the string that was currently attached to the front of his top.

“It’s okay, love,” the Japanese man encouraged as Viktor picked up the object. “You can put that in your mouth.”

Instead of putting it right in his mouth, he quickly handed it to Yuuri. “You don’t want it?” He cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what the silver haired boy wanted. But rather than give him an actual response, Viktor simply opened his mouth.

Yuuri laughed as he realized what the boy was trying to communicate with him. “Oh I see.” Yuuri quickly placed the pacifier in Viktor’s mouth and was pleased to see Viktor start to rock back and forth as he happily sucked on the new object.

Yuuri smiled as he took Viktor’s face in both of his hands. He absent minded lay started to rub his thumbs back and forth on his cheeks. “You’re doing so well, baby.” He was glad to see Viktor so content. So at peace.

But something needed to be addressed. He knew this was all new to Viktor, and he was honored to have his absolute trust. But with that trust came responsibly; and Yuuri wasn’t about to betray it so easily. That meant they needed a better form of communication.

Viktor was nuzzling in one of Yuuri’s palms when he continued. “Yes you’re such a good boy. But I need you to to do something for me, okay love bug?”

The blue eyes in front of him widened in fear. And it made Yuuri’s stomach drop. They had barely even started and he was already screwing up. No, he thought to himself. Get it together Katsuki. You need to be all here for Viktor.

“Am I in trouble?” Viktor’s voice wavered as he tried not to cry. The action of speaking had made the pacifier tumble from his mouth.

Yuuri picked up the dummy and put it back into his love’s mouth before the full water works could begin. “No no no, love. You’re okay. I just need a little help okay?” Yuuri was struggling to maintain the situation. But after a few calming breaths, Viktor nodded.

“I know being little can be overwhelming. Everything is so big, and you’re so small. But I’m here to hold you.” Yuuri pulled the boy into his embrace. “And I know sometimes you just want to shut yourself away in that little world. But I need you to let me in a little bit. If I ask something I need a real answer. It will help me take care of you.”

This time Viktor pulled away to look Yuuri in the eyes. “O’tay,” he mumbled around the pacifier. “I pwomise.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at how cute he sounded with the lisp while he talked with the pacifier in his mouth. “That’s my good boy,” he smiled and ruffled Viktor’s hair.

A muffled boof outside their door reminded them of who they left on the other side.

“Puppy!” Viktor shot up and promptly stumbled as he tried to reach Makkachin.

“Easy now.” Yuuri was quick to steady his fiancé. “I think Makka needs our attention, love bug.”

Viktor bounced on the balls of his feet as he grasped Yuuri’s hand. He couldn’t help but smile at Viktor’s abundant enthusiasm. In that moment he understood exactly why Viktor loved caring for him. He would do anything just to see Viktor this care free every day.

Excited for the new day ahead of them, Yuuri guided Viktor towards their door to head out into the rest of the apartment.

After all, there was a world of fun to be had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the formatting is off! I’m posting this on mobile because I was bored while waiting for my dad to get out of surgery. (He’s okay! Just a very long day -_-)
> 
> Anyway. I hope y’all like this chapter!!! It was very fun to write.
> 
> Next time we’ll get into serious play time. :)
> 
> In other news I have two new fic ideas I’m going to be working on. I’m really excited to start them! But don’t worry, I won’t start working on them until this one is finished. <3
> 
> Until next time, you can find my at BlueTrekSkates.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I! AM! NON-SEXUAL AGE PLAY! TRASH!
> 
> Honestly the reason I wrote this stuff is because I wanted to read it. 
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> I knew from the beginning of this that I was going to explore Viktor's little side! eheheheheh
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at bluetrekskates.tumblr.com
> 
> until next time <3


End file.
